Give You My Fever
by fluffyllamas
Summary: Finn dashed home to grab his wallet, but found a lot more then he bargained for. Based off of Adam Lambert's song Fever. Rated for safety.


**A/N: Well. Not really happy with this one, I don't feel like I did the song, or the characters justice. It seems too rushed for me. Oh well. It's here anyway. I don't really ship Finn/Kurt anymore, but I wanted to put this up anyway. (: I don't own Glee, or Adam Lambert. Though, if Mr. Lambert found his way into my house, I wouldn't mind in the least. (: Enjoy. **

Finn walked into the house and heard a low beat coming from the basement. That was odd. Kurt doesn't usually listen to his music loud enough that others can hear it. He made his way to the door and just listened for a minute. He had enough time to listen for a moment before he had to fetch his wallet and leave.

_There he goes, my baby walk so slow  
>Sexual tic-tax-toe<br>Yeah, I know we both know  
>It isn't time<br>No, but could you be mi-mine_

Finn barely recognized the gravelly voice of Adam Lambert under the voice of his step-brother. It was odd to hear such a song in such an angelic voice, but it was incredibly hot. He made his was down the stairs and stopped halfway down. Kurt was dancing to the beat, hips moving sinfully. Finn's mouth ran dry. He shouldn't be watching this, but he couldn't look away.

_Oh baby, the lights on but your mom's not home  
>I'm sick of lying down alone, with this fever, fever<br>My one and own, I wanna get you alone  
>Give you a fever, fever<em>

Finn started silently freaking out. He couldn't possibly be attracted to this. He was straight dammit! And Kurt was his step-brother! But yet, he still could not look away. It was mesmerizing.

_Let's get inside your car  
>Just you me and the stars<br>Kind of ménage a trios_

There was no way his voice could be so angelic singing such a raunchy song. It was such a turn on... No! Finn! Get your act together! You broke his heart once; you can't just play on his feelings because Rachel won't put out! Finn stood up from his perch on the stairs and walked closer to the oblivious dancing Kurt. As he was close enough to touch him, Kurt turned around. 

Kurt's eyes went wide, and he flushed red. "F-Finn? H-How long were you standing there?" he stammers taking a step back. Shit. Nobody should see him dance like that. He wouldn't even let Blaine see him dance like that. Finn would just mock him for it, he was sure. Or he would tell Puck, who would never let him forget it. 

Finn followed him, moving slightly closer. "You know that you are a really good dancer?" His voice was low and husky. 

He was redder then Finn thought was possible. "Um, thank you?" Kurt's voice jumped up an octave on the last syllable. 

Kurt turned to turn the music off, but Finn grabbed his arm. "No. Leave it on. I like it." He pulled Kurt close, his arms wrapping around his waist. 

"Finn. Did you hit your head on the way down here?" Kurt said quietly, searching Finn's eyes. Much to Finn's surprise, he didn't try to pull away. 

"No." He leaned closer. He felt like he needed to be closer. Wasn't sure why, but he did. 

"Finn, what are you doing?" His eyes were wide with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Finn's voice was low and husky. He put his hand under Kurt's chin and lifted his face up so he could get a better vantage point to his eyes. His heart fell at what he saw. The brokenness, the pain, the hurt, the confusion. He had an overwhelming urge to apologize. "Kurt, I was wrong to you. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry." Then he kissed him. 

Kurt froze. His mind was reeling. What on EARTH brought this on? He pushed away slightly. "Finn?" His voice was slightly higher with disbelief. Last time he was kissed, it was not his choice and it was repulsing. He did not want that to be the case with Finn. 

Finn's eyes went wide. "Kurt, man. I am sorry." He took a step back, raising his hands in surrender."You need some space, I get it. I, uh, I gotta go." He quickly walked past Kurt shaking his head. He couldn't help but think he really screwed it up this time. Man did he mess up. 

Kurt grabbed his arm on his way by. Kurt was surprisingly strong for someone his size. "Don't go. Please. Just tell me what made this," he motioned wildly in the air with his arms, "happen." 

It was Finn's turn to blush. He mumbles, "I'd rather not talk about it." He should have thought of that 10 minutes ago. 

Kurt pulled his classic 'bitch, please' face. "Finn, really. You can't claim you're straight, and then randomly kiss me without explaining it. You can't just play with someone like that." And he didn't think he could take it if it was just a mistake in judgment. 

Finn smiled timidly. "I didn't hurt your pride to much then." He hoped he hadn't hurt much more than that, but he knew he already had. 

Kurt sighed. "Finn. I'm not... mad at you. I am just... Confused. What the hell happened to you?" 

Finn flushed bright red. "Um, well, you see..." he trailed off. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow, amused at his embarrassment. "Finn. Spit it out. I won't bite your head off!" 

"Have you ever seen yourself dance, Kurt? It's damn sexy. It should be freaking illegal for you to dance like that." Finn said surprisingly bold for how embarrassed he was. He took a deep breath and exhaled quickly, glad to have it off his chest. It wasn't to horrible to admit; it was true after all. 

Kurt raised the other eyebrow, surprised at the confession. "Dancing. That's what it was? It's not like I haven't danced in front of you before." His mind went immediately to the "Push It" performance. He fought the blush rushing to his face. "What made this different?" 

Finn sighed. He didn't know. "I don't know. Maybe it was the fact that you weren't holding anything back? You had no fear." 

Kurt smiled. "I see." He tilted his head to the side, catching the beat of the music once more. He started tapping his foot to get the beat back. Fighting the blood rush to his face once more, he closed his eyes and danced once more. He found it was really hard to ignore his audience, but soon he was lost in the beat.

_Give you my Fu-Fu-fever  
>My Fu-fever<em>

"Kurt, really. You might want to stop that before I do something you might regret." Finn's mouth ran dry once more, and the blood had left his face and was going somewhere very inconvenient. 

Kurt just smirked. "What if I won't stop?" He challenged. Kurt stepped closer to the surprised boy. 

Finn licked his lips. "I don't want to hurt you again, Kurt." Finn was struggling to keep a coherent thought. 

Kurt shrugs. "I'll deal with that later." He stepped closer once more, went up on his toes, and put his lips on Finn's. 

Finn's train of thought left him. He was kissing him back. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips. All that mattered was that Kurt was in his arms. If he left, Finn thought he may die. 

Kurt licked Finn's lower lip without thinking, and froze when he realized it. His breathing hitched worried that he pushed too far. He pulled back slightly. 

Finn groaned, and it made Kurt shiver. "Kurt," moaned Finn, "where did you go?" His mind wasn't sane enough to realize he sounded like a two year old; he needed Kurt back. He needed him more than air. 

Kurt smiled slightly. "Relax Finn. I'm not going anywhere." He's going nowhere at all. 

Finn smiled. "Good. I don't want you anywhere but here." Finn wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, kissing him again. Kurt sighed in contentment, and ran his hands through Finn's hair. Finn decided he would copy Kurt's movement earlier and he licked his lower lip hesitantly. Kurt moaned, allowing entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance. Kurt was sure he was dreaming. 

His hands untangled themselves from Finn's hair and slid down his back. They found their way underneath Finn's shirt, and he was slowly starting to explore his torso. Kurt started to kiss and nip his way down Finn's neck. When he reached his collarbone, he was rudely interrupted. 

"Kurt, dude, wait," moaned Finn. Why did he say that? He was thoroughly enjoying himself. However, he wasn't quite ready for that... He didn't think. 

"What?" Kurt glanced up at him quickly, breathing heavily. 

"Not.. Yet.." Finn said slowly. He was trying to form a coherent thought, and almost failed as Kurt was still nibbling on his collarbone. "I can't do that yet." 

Kurt stopped and stepped back slightly. "Okay." He nodded and took a deep breath trying to slow his breathing. "I can wait." I think. He took a tiny step back, just so he wouldn't push Finn further. 

Finn sat there almost shocked. "Okay, cool." He sat there smiling stupidly for a moment. He realized that he missed the warmth of Kurt's body. He wanted to bring him closer, but he respected the needed distance. He then noticed something was missing. "What happened to the music?" He wondered out loud. 

Kurt shrugged, and then smirked. "I guess our fever was just too much for him." 


End file.
